Nozumi Missing!
by CureDream90
Summary: On a night where Nozumi is without parents, on her way home her best friend Rin decides to make sure she gets home ok. When they are attacked and she is Kidnapped! Will she be okay?
1. The attack

NOZUMI! MISSING!

Chapter 1 - The Attack!

A late afternoon, 5 girls was just finishing up at a small shop on the outskirts of the town named Natts Shop. "NOZUMI! WATCH OU-" too late, a crash was herd as the young pink haired girl had crashed into some boxes. This time instead of complaining like the girl normally does she just stood up ignorning the cut on her knee and began cleaning the boxes back up "Sorry Rin, i'm such a clutz" Raising there eye brow Komachi walked over to her "Are you okay Nozumi? your not ... urm..." "Yourself lately is something going on at home?" added Rin as they helped the girl out of the mess.

"Yeah everything's fine, Rin-chan anyway were finished right! i better get home my parents are out of town again on business so need to make them special bento's you taught me how to do!" Smiling like she use to Nozumi walked down the stairs. The girls chuckled and followed after her.

While walking Nozumi noticed Rin with her " Rin don't you live in the other direction?" Rin nodded and smiled to her best friend "We've been friends for a long time Nozumi, i just wanted to make sure you got home safely." Nozumi's smile raised "Thanks Rin well, this is m- RIN WATCH OUT!" Rin was too focused on the man behind her best friend Nozumi had been grabbed then rin had been hit over the head with something and left there in the street passed out.

Nozumi widened as she struggled against the two men, her eyes was puffy from crying after seeing Rin get knocked out. She was now in the back off a Van gagged and bound Afraid, The girl was only 15 and never been in this situation before. Who would want to be kidnapped bound and gagged?. It was dark and she tried to make out the faces of her kidnappers but it was too dark and they was still wearing masks.

Back with her friend, a young man had found Rin bleeding from the back of the head and took her to the local hospital to have it checked out. By time she came too her mother was at the side of her The young man was outside talking to the doctor. When her eye's came into focus she realised it was Nutz her friend. "Rin thank god your okay! what happened?"

Rin held her head trying to remember then it hit her like a ton of bricks instead of talking she tried to get out of bed.

standing up and pushing her back down Nutz looked to Rin "What happened Rin? Your lucky to be here" Rin looked down holding onto his arms and gripped his shirt "I... i couldn't stop them... it was all too fast... i couldn't save her." Mrs. Natsuki looked to her daughter "Rin sweetie what are you talking about?"

Rin looked up to them fully crying "Nozumi! s...she's been taken by two guys... i could only remember one but i felt the second one hit me in the back of the head before i could help nozumi at all. It's all my fault.." sat on the bed and held her daughter "Nutz right?" he nodded " Please Call the police and tell them to come straight to the hospital... i'll call her mother an father." Nutz nodded and walked out to the pay phone, he still didnt fully understand the concept of it all but what ever has gotten them so worked up must be pretty bad. After calling the police they got information and statments off both Rin and Nutz since he was the one that found Rin.

"Alright doctors said you can go home in the morning Rin, it's late try and get some sleep" "But mum! w...what about Nozumi?" asked the concerend red head. looked down then to her daughter "we will find her...but for now get some rest." Nutz had gone back and told coco, Milk and Syrup about what had happened.

Coco sat down on the sofa "We can't sense where she's in danger either unless she's in her pretty cure transformation... " Nutz sighed "Rin seemed really worked up too... i mean she is her best friend but the police here will do there jobs right?" they nodded as milk sat back "i hope she's found soon..."

The next day Rin had been let out of hospital and gone into school her head still bandaged up and a note not to do sports for a few days, 3 girls walked up to her, green haired, blue haired and blonde. "Rin! what happened?" Rin looked to them "you mean you don't know?" they shook their heads.

"Damn cops they must have not released information yet..." she looked down and gripped her bag tightly "Wheres Nozumi?" Asked Komachi. This is when they saw the girls eye's tear up as they sat down in the cafe area"it's all my fault"

Looking to each other then looked to Rin, the older blue haired girl looked to her "what is?" "W...we was attacked last night as i was walking Nozumi home, you know me worried about her getting there safely they...they took her and i was left knocked out on the sidewalk. Standing up "NOZUMI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" everyone in the cafe looked to them , even the lunch lady Rin nodded placing a hand to her head tears falling they had never seen there friend cry before. "It's all my fault!"


	2. Tickets and plans

Chapter 2 - Tickets!

It had been 2 weeks since Nozumi had been taken, Rin was getting angrier every day at herself for letting it happen, Komachi, Uraru and Karen was all trying to keep her calm. The boy's wasn't helping either since they had no idea what type of thing this could do to a young girls life.

They was all sat in Karens garden all that played on each of their minds was if Nozumi was okay. when suddenly SLAM! Rin stood up "I've had enough of waiting for results from the stupid police!" Karen stood up and placed a hand on the red hairs girls shoulder "Rin, calm down if you go charging in full of anger your bound to get no where. what i'm confused is why they didn't take you either."

Rin shrugged "they probably thought i was a guy, i mean my hair is short enough" Nodding they all agreed on that. "But we can't sit around anymore, I agree with Rin we need to start looking for Noz-" Just then Rin's phone rang. when looking at the caller ID she answered it straigth away "NOZUMI! where are you? are you okay? who took you?" On the other side of the phone heavy breathing was herd "If you want to see your friend alive you'll do as we tell you... Rin"

Rin almost dropped the phone "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" A dark laugh was herd as rin switched it to loud speaker "We'll we can't say we haven't damaged the goods... but we want something We want you to give a message to this girls parents, if we do not see 2 tickets as an invitation to the president then this will happen" He had switched it to video mode and Nozumi was kneeling down struggling, one hand cuffed up to a bed the other on a rock, her other hand was spread out on the rock, "RIN DON'T GIVE THEM THE TICK- ARGH!" another rock smashed down ontop of the girls hand.

All four girls was completely shocked it switched back to the kidnapper " You have until the 24th of this month or we can't promise what else may happen to her, that involves a bullet." the caller hung up.

Karen was sitting over the bench with her back turned to the girls watching that, hearing her friends scream, the one that brought all there friendship together. "W..why couldn't it have been me?" They suddenly looked to Rin. Uraru placed a hand around Rin and hugged her "We wish they would have taken anyone of us Rin, But... what are we going to do? we can't let Nozumi-san suffer any longer yet... she asked us not to give them the tickets."

Komachi stood up "we need to go tell her parents they will want to know we have recived information about Nozumi." Nodding they all decided on going to see the girls parents.

with the kidnappers, Nozumi wasn't doing so good after having her whole hand smashed up. "Now...if you try to run again that! my dear will happen to both your legs." Her clothing was torn up, bruises, scrapes blood was everywhere as she had tried to fight them off several times. "what do you want with the presedent?" grinning they held up the black 9mm gun "Simple, pow"

"YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" "of course we are now shut that trap!" Nozumi curled up on the bed and just watched the two talk about there plan, her hand curled up on her stomach broken. All she wanted was to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

At Yumehara house Komichi had managed to tell Nozumi's parents everything that had been spoken about on the phone call... even the grusome video. Her mother was crying as the dad stood up "If its the tickets they want then... they will get them..." Rin looked to him " we can't just give them to him... whats saying they still wont harm Nozumi?" he looked down at the younger verson of his wifes friend. "Rin, your right, but how are we exactly going to save nozumi?"

Karen stood up, "I think i know, how... leave it to us i've just remembered something," the adults was about to protect but uraru smiled "if Karen's got a good idea then its good" with that the girls left. Rin had took the tickets with her so then nothing her parents would do would ruin their plans.

With that they all gathered at Karens place for a sleep over and went over the plans which would go into action the next day.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I do not own Pretty Cure, R+R please!


	3. The plan is go!

Chapter 3 - Plans into action!

the 24th was slowly approching, unfortunatly our young hero's couldn't put there plan into action yet as the Yumehara's had indeed informed the police about the last message that had been contacted to Rin. In which they had to bring Rin and the others to the station for questioning about the events. Having to relieve the video that was shown they was all, almost sick.

The police was very surprised it wasn't actually Karen in this situation as she is the daughter of two world famous preformers of Violin and piano or Uraru as she is a new starting out actress/singer.

Every night Rin was going over the plan in her head, She didn't know how much longer she would have to wait till she was going to see her best friend again. It had been almost a month now, who knows what condition Nozumi was in. They had kind of hoped Nozumi's complaining about food would have made them release her, but with how serious the kidnappers was it wouldn't be likely.

Sitting on her window ledge looking out to the night sky, the same night replayed in her head, seeing the frightining look on her friends face as they took the pink haired leader. Tomorrow... they would get there friend back No matter what happened.

When morning came, it reflected the mood everyone was in, depressed, dark, upset, damp... yes it was raining, and not just any thunder and lightning too. A storm was over the town Today was not going to be a pretty day at all.

As everyone was getting ready for the day all 4 girls had the same look on their faces. First they would meet up at Nutz house then take the plan from there.

"I'm heading out mum, Nutz needs help with the shop designing new accessory's" Nodding Mrs. Natsuki looked to her daughter "Alright here take these for your friends" Rin looked to her as she was handed some choco la parfit. Chuckling they was coco's favourite dessert. "Alright mum, see ya!" With that she left, soon enough she met up with Uraru.

"So were really going for it to day Rin-san?" Rin nodded placing her thumb up "We will soon have her back, what i'm worried about the most is the condition she's going to be in. An the reaction she's going to have with Coco, Nutz and Syrup" Nodding Uraru felt the same way heading thew the streets until they came up to the waterfront of Natts house. Outside waiting was Komachi and Karen all four made their way into the walm welcoming shop/house of their friends.

Coco and nutz looked to them as Syrup was sat on the counter watching them gather Milk came out in her human transformation "So, Karen you know where the warehouse is, and we all know our battle positions right?" they nodded then Komichi looked to milk "Wait... your coming too?"

"Of course i am, just because Nozumi is a pain in my arse doesn't mean i don't care if she is okay." Nodding Rin set up a plan for Milk to do they looked then to the boys "When we are on the way to the hospital we will let you know by ringing the shop with 3 rings. That will signal for you to contact her parents." Coco nodded "Got ya - Coco, but why can't we go to the hospital too -coco?" Karen knelt down to the little fluff ball "Because, when a woman goes threw so much trama like Nozumi has especially if men are involved she the first thing she doesnt want to see is a man."

Rubbing the back of her head Rin looked to them "Gah, thats a doctors advice there for you." Karen chuckled and then stood up looking serious "alright lets go" With that they headed out across town where a bunch of old abandon wearhouses was.

They all transformed into Pretty cures and began searching the wearhouses.

Inside the end one near the boats, both of the kidnappers was sat discussing there new message they should send to the girls again, Nozumi was leaning her head against the wall her hair was a mess and down, bruises purple yellow and blue was discoloured all on the side of her face, eye brow had been bust open 3 times, her lip split twice. slashes down her right face and neck, her arms was covered in bruises and slashes, her hand still broken, may even be impossible to heal now basically her whole body was completely battered and broke, there was a slash wound on her left wrist where she had tried to kill herself.

Obviously the kidnappers didn't want that so they had to patch the wound up themselves with rusty needle and thread so it's been infected ever since. Nozumi was extreamly thin and pale. The girls clothing was ripped covered in blood and sick. Only time they let her walk about was to the toilet. one of the kidnappers walked to her "Alright time for your toilet break you wanted bitch" he unhandcuffed her, and helped the girl up walking over to the broken down bathroom she picked up some of her strength and hit him right in the gut, and began running for it, unfortunatly she didn't get far as she was shot in the shoulder he walked up to her.

The guy was tall blond hair, muscular his green eye's was cold and piercing. "What did i tell you about running!" he looked over to his comrade who had dark red hair , brown eyes and walked over to the pair, grabbing the girls leg he held it out.

"N...no please no!" cried Nozumi, "Too late!" he took his foot and very hard crashed into the lower part of her right leg, not once but 4 times, Nozumi screamed, it was a heart crushing one also, Rolling over onto her side she couldn't move her leg, it was completely shattered. "W...why don't you ju..just kill me?"

He knelt down "Because N..o...z...u...m...i! we need them damn tickets!" The voice was completely cold and icey he grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her back to the room when CRASH! A Red haired girl in a funny outfit was stood there "PUT HER DOWN NOW!" throwing Nozumi to the side she opened her eye's seeing her friend " C..cure Rouge!" the guy laughed and held his gun up to her " one more move and this will pierce your body with bullets.

Just then the door was blown open "You can try it, because you'll have to do the same with us four also!" spoke a purple haired girl walking up to the man. "Now let the girl go" he grinned "4 teenage girls dressed up in costumes come to scare ?" he pulled the trigger on the gun and it just missed Cure Rouge as she ran forward and hit him straight in the stomach with a round house kick.

"Cure mint! You know what you need to do!" She nodded and went to nozumi then closed her eye's " Precure mint! Protection!" she then looked back to Nozumi "We will have you out of here in no time." The men stood up "Fuck this! lets get out of he-" he couldn't stop speaking as they was chained up once finished they all rushed to Nozumi. Cure Aqua looked over the poor girls condition. "Well...how is she?" "Not good... we need to get you to the hospital Nozumi... Rouge you take her, your the fastest!" nodding she picked up Nozumi very carefully, after a few screams in pain nozumi was finally comfy. With that they took off, Milky Rose had called the police to pick up the men.

Halfway to the hospital Nozumi began coughing, which caused Rouge to stop giving them time to de-transform. "Nozumi!" a second later Rin was covered in blood from what Nozumi hacked up. "S...so..sorry.." Rin shook her head "it's okay. you've been threw alot." They began picking up the pace again, taking all they short cuts they could think of, Uraru did the rings to coco's place giving them the signal to phone Nozumi's parents.

After 20 minutes they finally arrived at the hospital, straight away the doctors took Nozumi out of Rins hands. Rin struggled and argued with the doctor wanting to go into the room with Nozumi but was caught off guard when Karen noticed Rin had been shot in the arm. Which she had to recieve medical attention, So Rins parents had been called also. sitting against the wall on the bed as her arm was getting stitched up, she thought about how Nozumi was doing.

Finally her best friend... was safe! or so she thinks.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wowee! what a long chapter, hope you all like it! there is still more to come to this story! please R+R


	4. Safe, Grounded and Sleepovers?

Chapter 4 - safe and grounded!

After saving Nozumi Rin and the other girls was sat in the cafe waiting for results, Rins arm had been placed in a sling as she was sat back drinking her Coffee. "You was really determind Rin... To carry Nozumi all the way here without a thought on your arm" She looked up to Komichi and gave a small smile "I never even noticed i'd been shot until i was being dragged into a room. My thoughts was more on saving my best friend"

Karen placed a hand on Rins "an, you did that, Even though you didn't stick to the plan. Rushing in there recklass" Rin chuckled and looked to them, going back down serious "When... when i heard her scream.. i just couldn't sit back and wait... they still play threw my mind, when i saw his foot crush her leg."

Uraru looked down also "I know, i wish we could have stopped it i wish this never happened to our Nozumi. " Karen stood up "I'm going to get some more coffee, this is going to be a long night. Especially when Rin and Nozumi's parents get here" Rin curled up a little bit when she actually herd her mothers voice after Karen said that.

"RIN! what the hell! i thought you was going to Nutz place!" the other girls was about to leave but looked to them "SIT! All of you!" She looked over her daughters arm. "I can't believe you've been shot! what was you all thinking rushing in there!" Their parents didn't know about them being Pretty Cures. Rin looked up to her mother "But... the police was doing jack shi...shizzle! and we knew where she was!"

"Then why didnt you tell the police!" Karen looked over to the woman " Even if i paid them top money they wouldn't go We are sorry.." She sighed and stood up looking to the girls "Well... im still upset you went, But i'm glad Nozumi is back safely, her parents are on their way. But! I think i speak for all your parents that your all grounded!" They nodded and then got there next lot off coffee.

After an hour of talking, and the Yumehara's showing up They was finally getting results on Nozumi's condition. She had broken hand and leg, fractured ribs, sevear brusing, cuts and was dealing with been tramotised. Not only that but still fighting infections and also weak and pale. When walking into the room the girls saw all the mechines working on keeping nozumi stable. The adults left for a drink while her friends sat down. Rin took Nozumi's good hand "I'm glad your okay you're finally safe and home."

Nozumi's eye's flickered and opened looking to her friends "I..it's thanks to you all i'm finally out of that nightmare why i didn't think of transforming is beyond me." Karen patted the girls head gently "Because you was scared.. we all would be in that situation. We are sorry we couldn't come any sooner" Uraru nodded "Yeah, the one out of us all worried the most was Rin.. she kept blaming herself"

Nozumi looked to Rin, "It wasn't your fault, i'm just glad i have such caring friends to be there for me." She noticed Rins arm " An it's my fault you've gotten hurt... " Rin shook her head "It's nothing plus i've told you i've always got your back" Nozumi then looked to Komochi "You was amazing komochi, without your shield... i don't know what would have happened." Komochi smiled "It was my strong feelings to protect you that helped me. But why was they after tickets anyway?"

Nozumi sighed and sat up it hurt but she managed "Because they want to kill the presedent, it's too late now though they've missed it and they don't have a hostage anymore" they nodded and milk stood up "Well we are still happy i may not be from this world but the pain i saw you was in must have been terrible, we all will look after you from now on." Nozumi raised an eye brow "Thanks milk.. i just can't wait to go home."

"Erm... Nozumi... Nutz, Coco and Syrup wants too see you also are you okay with that?" Nozumi gave a small smile "I will manage," Milk went to the door and opened it seeing three men walk in their first expression was shocking, they never imagined this much damage was done. "A..are you okay Nozumi?" She closed her eye's and nodded "Yeah.. i'm fine now Coco." They all wondered on how she could still smile.

After a week, Nozumi was allowed to leave the hospital everyday one of the girls was there to help her when Coco tried to even place a hand on her she screamed at him to get away. It had hurt coco's feelings but he understood on why after Karen explained to him. It was her first day back at Nutz house. Her dad dropped her off and had help from Komochi getting up the steps into the shop. "geez i'll never take walking for grant again!" They laughed as she was sat down on the sofa "Well thats a good thing i suppose. How does it feel being back?"

"It feels great, my brusies are almost gone. i just got to wait for my broken bones to heal up then its all a-okay!" Komochi looked over while placing some snacks onto the table " are you sure? How's your appetite been? from what i've seen you've thrown up almost everything you've eaten" Nozumi looked and sighed.

"Well, i'm getting there, mum's decided to put me on liquids like soup for dinners to see if i can hold them down" Rin sat down next ot her best friend "Yeah it's depressing not seeing you eat and love food like you use too. I Hope them bastards rot in Jail" Karen looked up from her newspaper.

"There's bad news about that... when the police got to the warehouse... it was empty they had managed to escape." this made Nozumi clutch onto the first thing she could grab and that was poor Komochi "N...nozumi..?" She realised and let Komochi go "I...i'm sorry Komochi. I guess my feelings about what happened haven't gone yet." the green haired girl shook her head "No it's okay, you still have every right to be scared after what they did to you was unforgivable. We will protect you until they are placed away." Rin nodded in agreement.

"which means... only one thing. We will have to take it in turns sleeping over at nozumi's" They then all looked to Karen. "Wait why you looking at me?" Rin placed a finger to her chin "Because every time we mention sleep over you always end up with this cetian reaction like its i dunno Nervous about sleeping over?"

Karen placed a hand on hips "Oh come on, i just mearly recomend them at mine because theres more room." Nozumi chuckled " But that's not how a sleep over should be Karen, it should be all shared in the same room big or small. Snacks, TV's, Ghost stories pillow fights. sleeping on the floor" at this moment Karen had sat in front of Nozumi listening in. "Coco use to sleep in my room up until Nutz opened the shop. Mother almost had an heart attack!" they laughed and karen sat back "Alright then, i will do it," they nodded "Alright then Karen you get first night watch"

This made the girl blink "Wait what?" they nodded "Its curry night at Uraru's for her family, Komochi needs to help her sister for preparing the shop tomorrow and Rin can't until her arm has healed " spoke nutz Karen nodded "alright," Nozumi smiled and took Karens hand "You can come straight over, i have spare stuff you can use and Rin always leaves her sleeping bag at mine"

Uraru placed a finger to her chin "Come to think of it, i dont think any of us apart from coco and rin has seen inside of Nozumi's room" Rin smiled "don't worry its not messy if thats what you think, Nozumi takes pride in her bedroom and its always clean" they blinked and looked to Nozumi who just smiled

Milk walked up to them with the tea "I can come do night watch with you Karen, i have nothing else to do." that made the sapphire haired girl smile more. "alright, it's settled then" Nozumi picked up a snack and took a bit her face paled. Nutz quickly grabbed a bin and and placed it in front of Nozumi as she threw up. "No more solid foods for you young lady until you can hold it down" Spoke a stricket Milk. Agreeing Nozumi handed coco the food and let him eat the choco la parfit who happily changed and began eating it.


	5. Karens first sleepover! Nozumi's dream

chapter 5 - Karen's first ever sleepover! Nozumi's Dream

Everyone was heading home after spending all afternoon at Nutz house it had been more or less a peaceful afternoon. It was time for Karen and milk to head over to Nozumi's house for the sleepover. Nozumi's dad was perfectly fine with it saying it would be good for his daughter to have some friends over for a change.

They all got into 's car and headed off to the apartment. Once arriving Karen helped Nozumi up into the apartment and came to a walm welcoming smell of Mrs. Yumehara's cooking "Mum! dad said Karen and Milk can sleep over tonight." Her mother walked in and smiled as they settled down Nozumi at the table "That's nice hunni, How have you been feeling while being out?"

"Refreashing, i had a good time." Nodding she went and got the 3 girls some drinks "That's good dear," Karen and Milk sat down "Your mother seems happy now" Nozumi nodded "Yeah, i heard about how worried they was anyway the bathrooms down the hall to the left if you want a bath or shower, my bedrooms next door to that one for nightware go into the 3rd draw down"

they nodded "We will go soon" smiling the three chatted about all different things, threw dinner Karen and Milk was being asked what they was doing with there lifes, what they wanted to do and how their parents was.

After dinner Milk was in the bath while karen and Nozumi was in the bedroom "Wow its really spotless" On the walls they were ocean blue with posters of Bikes and dancing no one really knew Nozumi's dream or what she wanted to be since most of the time she was always goofing off in school and trying to help others complete their dreams. "Wow your room is so amazing Nozumi" Nozumi smiled "Thank you apart from Rin you and milk are the first people to come in here,." she stood up and went over to her cupboard and threw 2 sleeping bags on the floor, a pink and a red one. "Pink ones mine and the red ones Rins,"

"You should have asked for me to get them out, it takes a lot out of you trying to do stuff at the moment" Karen spoke shaking her head Nozumi just smiled "It's okay, i feel usless if i am not doing anything you still feeling nervous about sleeping over?"

Karen chuckled and sat down on the bed with Nozumi "Not so much anymore, Nozumi can i ask you something?" Nozumi blinked and nodded looking to her friend "Sure what is it?" unknowing Milk was stood outside the bedroom "Your always helping us, keeping us together. I just...wanted to know exactly what your Dream is?"

Nozumi sat back with her back against the wall "My dream huh? A Dancer, I've loved dancing since i was little. I Use to force Rin to come with me when we was younger. An not Ballet street dancing is what i love to do the most, your so free, can do any moves you like and great adrenaline rush." Karen looked to the pink haired leader then to the posters "I see, is that the reason for the dangerous motorbikes too?"

Nozumi laughed a little " Yeah, i've only rode one a few times. My mother use to own one but dad went crazy saying he didnt want me to ride it. So mum sold it" She looked to Karen "So you know my big secrets now what are you going to do with them?" Karen chuckled "I'll keep them secret until you want to tell someone i'm guessing Rin knows?" Nozumi nodded "Yeah" Milk then walked in and sat on the desk chair "You keep so much bottled up you know that Nozumi?" They looked over to milk

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Just as milk was about to answer walked in "Sweetie this came for you in the post today" she handed Nozumi the letter and she opened it Widening "I... I GOT IN!" Blinking Karen and milk read it "You got into the Top Dance College!" Nozumi sighed and placed the letter in the bin. They looked to her confused "I... i can't dance no more though..." Milk went and knelt down in front of nozumi

"You can, Just wait for your strength to come back and you'll be doing it in no time!" The girl placed a smile back on her face "You really think so?" Karen nodded placing a hand around Nozumi's waist "Of course! and we will be there supporting your Dream." Smiling walked out of the room

"She really has good friends"

Later that night everyone was fast asleep, but the night didn't stay peaceful as the window opened up and some cold air was blasted in, a note was placed on the side of Nozumi's bed and the intruder left.

The next morning after waking up Nozumi noticed the note she opened it up and paniced "T..they was here last night?"

Milk rubbed her eyes "what do you mean?"

Nozumi showed them the note

' WE ARE WATCHING YOU NOZUMI! WHEN YOUR NOT CAREFUL WE WILL COME FOR YOU! '


	6. Kidnapped again!

chapter 6 - Kidnapped AGAIN! Nozumi AND! Karen!

It had been months since Nozumi's kidnapping, All the girls was still worried about the letter, once it had been recived it had been reported to the other girls. Rin was exeptianlly worried They had all been taking it in turns keeping watch over Nozumi. Again it was Karens turn since Nozumi was out of pots and healed from her injuries she was able to walk without any assistance of her friends.

As Karen and Nozumi walked over to Nozumi's place, Nozumi just had to stop and watch as motorbikes was going passed she couldn't wait to get her licence and ride one. Smiling Karen placed a hand on Nozumi's shoulder "You really want one don't you?" Nozumi nodded and the girls chuckled "Well, wanna stop off at mine first? i have a surprise for you"

Raising her eye brow curious she nodded to Karen "sure" They began walking over to Karens house or Mansion. When going threw the large gates, Nozumi felt like someone was watching them. It was a sort of dark presence "We better hurry here... i feel some sort of disturbance." Karen looked to Nozumi, first time she had heard her say that. "Alright."

They walked up into the garage and Karen revealed a suzuki gt500, "Wow...i..its amazing Karen" the bike was black with pink lighting going down it. On the side was the dance college Nozumi was going to "It's a little something all us girls was working on for you. Now... you have your provisional right?" Nozumi nodded and was then handed a set of keys.

"How about you take me for a spin on it?" Nozumi nodded and looked around "Where is the riding gear?" The sapphire haired girl pointed to them hung up.

They quickly put it on.

"Wow it fits perfect Thanks Karen!" smiling they put on the helmets, Nozumi hopped up onto the bike and kick started it Karen got on the back and held on tight as Nozumi began driving the bike out of the garage. When heading down the lanes and roads Nozumi felt free and with Karen with her it felt amazing. Karen couldn't believe on how well Nozumi knew how to drive, threw out knowing the girl she thought her of a klutz but seeing and knowing how amazing the girl is just placed a smile on her face until... she looked threw the mirror.

"NOZUMI! Someones chasing us!" Nozumi noticed and nodded "Hold on tight this ride is about to get bumpy" Nodding Nozumi hit the bike up more and began riding threw alleys and everywhere she could think of until they noticed 2 people was chasing them. after noticing who it was Nozumi began trying even harder to get rid of them, until they was on the motorway overseeing the beach. Worse part they was running out of gas, "Karen you need to jump on the next bend..."

"What are you crazy!" Nozumi shook her head "No, it's the only way for you not to be caught, were almost out of gas and their catching up to us" Karen held on tighter "i'm not leaving you alone again!" this made the strawberry haired girl smile. coming up to the next bend they made a sharp turn, but it was too sharp and the bike lost control making them fly off into a building, the guys stopped on their bikes and took of the helmets grinning "Well well, what do we have here? two for the price of one."

Nozumi tried standing "L...leave her out of this..." they grabbed Nozumi by the hair "Why would we do that? she may go tell the cops" a second later Nozumi had been knocked out.

"NOZUMI!" they grabbed karen and Left this time it was a different abandon place, a factory in the town.

a few hours later, Karen woke up seeing Nozumi already awake, she tried to move but her hands was handcuffed up to a pipe. "Karen! are you okay?" She nodded and realised her was busted open "Must have happened from falling off the bike. Where are we?"

"Seems like a factory, Great... they've dragged you into this too." footsteps was herd threw out the factory and they looked up seeing the men walking up "Well Mike an I thought having some company for you Nozumi would be satasfatory. Especially since she's rich!" Nozumi gave them a hard look "Just let her go!" "Oh we can't do that She now knows our location, Tsk tsk, now.." he slapped her across the face "SHUT UP!"

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Mike walked up to the girl "OH? Are all your friends this stubborn? Well we know how to break her just like we broke you" he kicked Karen in the stomach then stood on her busted leg, making her scream. They laughed "Enjoy your stay because your never leaving!"

With that they walked off, Nozumi looked over to Karen "Are you okay?" Karen nodded "Y..yeah.. How did you manage to stay with them and this torture for a month?" that made Nozumi "I believed that you and the others would come save me. I never gave up hope... An thats what led you to saving me." The girls nodded and smiled.

"Just don't give up hope... the others will come again" Karen looked up "I wont... No matter on how tough this will be"


	7. Broken Bodies

Chapter 7 - Broken girls

After hearing the news about Karen and Nozumi being taken yet again, Rin slammed her hand on the table "They've taken Karen this time too! THis ...i will NEVER! forgive them!"

"I Hope There okay, its different this time because Karen was the one who had the plan last time." Komochi's eye's held sadness she could definatly relate to how Rin was feeling but placed her feelings in sadness instead of anger.

Uraru looked to Coco and Nutz, "Are you possitive there is no way in being able to track them down?" Coco shook his head "unfortunatly there isn't -coco!" Nuts looked to them "There maybe one way... but we will have to go to the kingdom of parlimer to get it" Rin looked over "whats that Nutz?"

"The Dream Collect" they looked to him and rin picked up nutz "Your amazing! so when are we going!" Syrup sighed and stood up "I suppose you are wanting me to take you" Komochi placed a hand on Syrup "please syrup" With that they all got on board Syrup and headed out for the other world.

In the Abandon Factory Nozumi kept trying to give Karen hope, it kept working as they spoke about what they would do once they got out of there. But the kidnappers Mike and his companion would try and break that hope every time. Mike walked over to Nozumi and picked her up "Now we are wanting information out of you Nozumi, i know your dads planning on going into a meeting with the presedent soon, we've been watching you closely. We want the Date, Time and exactly when" Nozumi turned her head "You'll never get that information out of me."

He laughed "we will see how long you can keep up that act, we broke you once before, we will do it again!" He ripped off her top and threw her to the wall, back facing him. Karen widened "What are you doing!" he took out a blade "You'll see," He began deeply carving the word into Nozumi's back. The burning sensation of the cold blade scraping at her back cause Nozumi to grit her teeth once finished he left her to fall to the ground then knelt in front of Karen.

"If you don't want anything else to happen to your friend i suggest you get the information out of her and give it to me or i can't say what might happen to you either." Karen looked to Nozumi and then back to the guy. "We would never give the information."

Laughing again he slowly traced the knife up Karens inner thigh "I think my dear, you will give the information... " Licking his lips he walked away, Karen looked pale and watched nozumi on her knees. The word carved into her back it pierced right threw her heart. WHORE!

"A...are you okay Karen?" Snapping out of her Daze she sighed "Yeah, but how long are we going to keep this up... they will kill you before the others arrive." Nozumi sighed "Then so be it, i'm not going to give them the information they need it will put alot of people in danger." Karen smiled at Nozumi's bravery then looked out to the people that took them. "Then, i'm not going to give up."

As they was about to settle down the red haired guy walked in and grabbed nozumi by the hair "My turn to get information out of you and to be honest i need a little fun also." Nozumi kicked him in the shin "Not getting it out of us" he grabbed nozumi's throat "OH i think i am" Trailing his hand down Nozumi's slender body right in front of Karen his hand went into Nozumi's pants.

Mike walked in "OH come on Aaron i can't let you have all the fun." Aaron laughed "Well this girl over there, will have to do for you." Karen widened, knowing what was going to come next.

30 minutes after, both girls laid on the bed they had been alllowed to put some clothing back on and they walked out. Nozumi held karen close "W...we will not be broken!"

With Rin and the others.

Rin felt like something awful had happened she couldn't explain what had happened. Komochi looked to Rin "you feel it too?" nodding they had arrived at the Kingdom of parlmar. Nutz retrieved the Dream Collect "All you have to do is make a wish on it and it should show you the location on where they are."

Nodding Rin held it close to her, her heart wanting to find Nozumi and Karen fast as possible made the dream collect react and it opened up showing a path to where the girls was. bringing the Dream Collect away from her it was able to show where Karen and Nozumi both was, but also showed what events had happened to the girls.

Coco and Nutz had to look away, Uraru sat back "N...no how could they do this to them. Isn't hurting them enough?" Rin's fist clentched up and punched the wall, making it shake a little "I... i'll KILL THEM!" Komochi held rin back from making another swing at the poor wall. "We need to calm down and make a plan Rin, we can't go charging in like last time... they may seriously halm them and maybe waiting for the pretty cures to show up again.

Rin looked to Komochi "Don't you care about what's happened!" this took Komochi back and looked down at the ground "O..of course i do... it makes me angry, Karens always been there to protect me and is my best friend, But both Nozumi and Karen wouldn't want us charging in there recklass, they would want us to have a plan."

Rin gave Komochi a hug "I'm sorry, i guess my feelings are getting in the way of my thinking" Uraru shook her head "AS Nozumi would say Your feelings are in the right place, your thinking with your heart Rin and not your head. Exactly on how Nozumi thinks. We cannot give up hope."

Nodding they all jumped back on Syrup and headed back to Earth.

The news about both girls had travelled fast, it had seemed like these kidnappers meant real business with Nozumi, and just wanted a extra hostage. Mike held up the paper in front of Nozumi "Well...seems like your getting your mug shots in the paper everwhere. now... READY TO GIVE THAT INFORMATION UP!"

Nozumi tried to get up "N...never, You'll never get it out of me." he Kicked her in the stomach and stomped on the girls back. Karen sat up "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! please... Hasn't she suffered enough!" He swung round and hit Karen in the face. "I will say when she has suffered enough! Or would you like to become my slut again?"

Karen sat back and turned her head "Oh yeah, you still need marking" he took out his knife that still contained Nozumi's blood. Nozumi grabbed him by the foot "Please dont... touch her." he looked down to nozumi's hand from the corner of his eye. Kickin her hand off "I can do what ever i want!" he stamped his foot on her weak hand causing the girl to scream.

He walked to Karen and ripped off her top she strugged a little but pined her hands down under his knees and began carving the word into her stomach. he stood up after and licked the blood of the knife. "That should do for now" he grinned "You'll both break an one of you will tell me the informatin i want to know!"

He walked away thank god they had been unchained for a few days now. Karen moved over to Nozumi who was holding her broken hand. she found some support and strapped it up. " D...don't give up... N..never give up." Spoke nozumi. She looked over Karens stomach that read the word SLUT.

"I don't know how much more i can take Nozumi... i'm not as strong as you are." Shaking her head "Your strong, believe in yourself, we will get out of here. Our body's maybe broken, but our hope hasn't."


	8. Enough! is Enough!

Chapter 8 - Enough is Enough!

As Days pressed on our two young hero's was being tortured, abused and more just for this information. Karen was suffering from a shattered leg, and Nozumi was suffereing from a shattered arm along with various of other wounds and scars. Karen was just about ready for cracking, even though Nozumi kept trying to Reassure her. But there was so much a girl can take right?

Nozumi was sitting next to Karen with her head down the two guys stood over them "Are you ready to finally tell us the information we require!" Nozumi's lip was busted but she carried on smiling, "You know what... i'll give you the information. In exchange you have to do something for me"

The guys smirked finally getting what they require "Of course, now what is that darn information!" he knelt down to her and lifted The girls chin with the barrol of his gun.

"I...it's been held... Tokyo Star tower... tomorrow 2.30pm .. Now you have to let Karen go!" Karen looked straight to her friend. "What i'm not le..leaving without you!" Aaron laughed "so nobel but like i said no one is getting out of here!" Nozumi looked to him "Lier! you've gotten the information you require!" smirking the guy stood back "And if the information is wrong we will make sure you both die. so we still need you as a hostage"

Thats it, Nozumi stood up "I...I've had enough! as much as i can take! i told you the FUCKING! Information now you decide to mess with my friend even more!"

The men took a step back, they never expected this much courage and bravery from a girl they had almost broken. " what is this!" Nozumi charged forward and hit the guy in the face. He dropped the gun and fell backwards. Karen widened, Nozumi was really cracking this is something very unexpected. The other guy went to grab her but she kicked him in the stomach "I am sick of being used as a tool to hurt people!"

Both Aaron and Mike stood up "Thats fine! your going to die then!" they charged at her both at the same time, Nozumi was using what ever strength she had to fight them back, but it was difficult with one hand "I will not! allow you to ruin my friends Dream to satisfy yourself!"

As this was going on, Rin, Uraru and Komochi was running to the old factory. "We have to hurry i have a bad feeling about something" Spoke Uraru, She was just as determind to save her friends as what the others was.

Rin nodded "Same here Uraru, and i have a feeling it's not going to be a pretty sight either. " Komochi speed began growing faster. This was a new sight for the girls to see. "We have to get there quickly then!"

As they was making their way there, Karen was watching the girl of all hopes and dreams trying to defend off the kidnappers, it was going well at first but Nozumi was losing strength. She was backed up to a wall and Mike had a knife pointing to her "THATS IT! Your Dead Nozumi!" his hand thrusted the knife threw her gut. Mike Grinned watching the colour drain from the girls face as he pulled the knife out.

It was like slow motion for Karen, watching her friend fall to her knees holding the wound "No... NOZUMI!" Karen picked up the gun and pointed it at the guys... "Oh ? What do you think your going to do with that little lady?" Aaron walked up to her slowly. Her hands was shaking as she let a round of hitting the guy in the shoulder. Aaron held it "You BITCH!" he began racing towards her now, Nozumi saw the other gun and managed to grab it shooting Aaron in the back, he fell down in front of Karen eye's open in a pile of blood... he had been shot down dead. Nozumi held the gun to Mike "Now... le..let us go... or... the same will happen to you!"

Mike just staired at the gun then laughed to the girl "So you have the spirit to become a killer then? Go right ahead Murderer!" Nozumi's eye's widened slowly she realised what she had done, in the back of her mind played that she was going to go to jail for what she had done. "Nozumi!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the warehouse.

Mike went to grab Nozumi but it shook her up and she fired the gun into his chest, he fell down also dead. As she had shot him, Rin ran up seeing what her friend had done. Nozumi looked down tears fell from her eye's. "I... i..." Rin walked up to Nozumi

"You did what you had to do, it was self defense Nozumi." Nozumi shook her head and gripped the gun she took it and pointed it underneath her chin. "I..i'm no better than they are Rin, i don't...deserve" "NOZUMI STOP!" Nozumi looked over to Karen, who was being helped up by both Komochi and Uraru "You did what you had to do, if you didn't...we both would be dead right now... please... put the gun down... Its over."

Nozumi looked to her friends they all nodded but before she put the gun down, her eyes closed passing out, Rin caught her "We are too far from a hospital... h..how?" Karen looked over to them "Nozumi's bike... Rin, Can you drive it?" Rin looked confused "Nozumi's ...bike?" Karen nodded and looked over to where Nozumi's motorbike was.

"EH! i can't dri-" "I can.. i'll take Nozumi... Rin you take Karen" They all looked to Komochi. "My sister drives a bike remember?" they nodded Rin swapped places with Komochi, and managed to get Nozumi on a safe position on the bike. "We will meet you at the local hospital... " They nodded and Komochi drove out of the building with Nozumi.

Uraru looked to rin "Rin... lets go, we have to get Karen there too, her leg needs treatment." Rin nodded and looked to Karen "I know its going to be painful...but get on my back i can carry you then" She knelt and karen was able to get on Rins back and they headed off Luckly they managed to get a taxi.

On the way, Karen took Rins phone and called the police, they was relieved on her being okay, but said they would want to speak to her an nozumi about the killings at the hospital. On Arrivel A Nurse took Karen to the A+E where at the side she saw Nozumi being patched up... on a blood transfusion and her hand had been operated on to put pins in place to support her hand. Karen would have to go threw same type of surgery for her leg Both of them went threw a rape test.

Hours later, Both the girls was placed in the same room, questioned by the police and left to rest. Nozumi was sat up looking out of the window, her mind still playing on the events. What was her parents going to say when they herd that their little girl killed 2 people. "Nozumi?" this broke the girl out of thought and made her look to Karen.

"Yeah?" Karen smiled to her "Thank you" This caused the hero to be confused "What do you mean exactly?" The room was completely quiet "Because, you never gave up hope, You saved us... it must be tough with the events on what happened... i was scared when i shot him in the shoulder."

Nozumi sighed "I should be thanking you, if you didn't stop me, i would have killed myself and made everyone sad."

Rin and the others walked in "Well you didn't nozumi, We are proud of you... And we are all here to support both of you threw the events. Even Milk, Nutz and Coco" Nozumi finally showed a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Everyone" The night went on with all 5 friends talking.

After 2 weeks, they had been released from the hospital, Nozumi was told that since she had been using the guns as self defense to protect both her and Karen that she would not be going to jail for the killings. This placed a smile on everyones face. She had also been awared for her brave efforts as both Mike and Aaron had been involved in multiple assassinations and murders threw out the whole country.

As they was all sat in the school grounds at the Cafe, Nozumi and Karen was both enjoying the food. They was happy Nozumi could finally hold down soild foods. Rin ran up to the table in her sports wear "I have great news!" They looked to her "What is it Rin? Must be good for you to run" Komochi commented and they all giggled. "Well looks like that dance school Nozumi got into , they also do Sports, English Litriture, Acting and Medical studies...its a Humungas campus! My mother told me about it so! Nozumi, I'm going to the same college as you!"

Nozumi smiled "That's GREAT! Rin." Uraru thought about it "Well, i could work on my acting and singing more... so i'm in!" Komochi smiled "IT would be a great stepping stone into my dream in becoming an author"

They all then looked to Karen, who had just placed a mouth full of food in her mouth. She swallowed her food and closed her eye's "Well, i suppose it can't be helped... After all this experiance the past few months has brought us all closer together." She placed a arm around Nozumi's shoulders "And i would love to see Nozumi's first street dance preformance!" Nozumi blushed scratching her cheek "Awe shucks. Alright then!" she stood up placing her finger to the sky "IT's DECIDED! we are all going to the same college together!"

They laughed and all stood up doing the same reaction, Nozumi looked around to her friends "HEY! Don't copy my stance!" Laughing again they all hugged their friend.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thank you all for reading! I know it isn't as good as you all expected but there will be an upcomming sequal! please R+R! i do not own any of the pretty cures!


End file.
